This invention relates to an enclosure for a switch such as a circuit breaker.
In the underground mining environment, the electrical equipment and machinery, such as winch starters and the like, is fitted with individual circuit breakers. The circuit breakers are enclosed in a rugged housing which protects all but the operating levers of the circuit breakers. As a result, the operating levers can be tampered with or vandalised, especially when not manually locked in position. Apart from the associated safety hazards, this may also lead to considerable down time while mine electricians repair the damaged levers.